DANCE
by shmnlv
Summary: No summary SOONHOON. BL. SOONYOUNGXJIHOON.


DANCE

~shmnlv~

.

.

SOONHOON

BL

.

.

Hellow! Long time no see! ^^

Enjoy my story

.

.

"Soonyoung, tidak pulang?"

Soonyoung menghentikan tariannya dan menatap pantulan sosok yang sedang melongokkan kepalanya di pintu.

"Sebentar, aku harus memperbaiki bagianku. Mau menunggu?"

Sosok itu mengangguk dan melangkah masuk, "Apa yang kurang?"

"Hanya sedikit di bagian akhir."

Soonyoung kembali menari. Mengabaikan sosok yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya di sudut ruangan.

"Jihoon-ah, mau bantu aku menarikan bagian Yuju?"

Jihoon menatap ragu. "Kenapa aku?"

"Ayolah Jihoon, aku tau kau hapal bagian dia, kau selalu bersamaku tiap aku latihan." Soonyoung menarik lembut lengan Jihoon. Membawa sosok yang lebih pendek ke tengah ruangan.

"Dasar pemaksa." Jihoon menggerutu meski dirinya tetap mengikuti kemauan Soonyoung.

"Hei kau harusnya merasa beruntung, kau bisa melakukan skinship dengan -Aw.. Ya! kenapa memukul?" Soonyoung mengusap lengannya yang bar saja mendapat 'usapan' sayang dari Jihoon.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Cepat lakukan, aku ingin pulang."

Soonyoung berjalan ke sudut ruangan sambil menggerutu tentang lengannya yang sakit dan betapa kerasnya pukulan Jihoon.

.

Musik mulai mengalun. Soonyoung melangkah mendekat kearah Jihoon. Tatapannya berubah serius seolah ia ada di panggung sebenarnya.

Punggunya dan Jihoon bertemu. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Persis sama dengan gerakan yang di latih Soonyoung beberapa hari ini.

"Kau tak cemburu?" Soonyoung melanjutkan gerakannya, menyentuh bahu Jihoon dari belakang.

"Cemburu? Untuk?" Jihoon menatap bingung.

"Aku menari dengan.. Eum, Yuju."

Jihoon mendengus.

Soonyoung menarik lembut lengan Jihoon, menyentuh bahu Jihoon dan membiarkan yang lebih muda membalas dengan menyentuh pipinya.

"Wonwoo mengamuk seminggu lebih setelah berita ini dan Mingyu terus uring-uringan. Kau tidak seperti itu juga, kan?"

"Biasa saja. Ini hanya perform. Aku tau ini hanya sebatas pekerjaan."

Soonyoung tersenyum senang.

.

"Menurutmu gerakan apa yang baik setelah ini?" Soonyoung menghentikan tariannya setelah ia menahan Jihoon 'pergi'.

"Kenapa dengan gerakan yang sebelumnya?"

"Kurasa itu kaku. Dan aku tau kau akan marah jika aku memeluk Yuju."

Jihoon mendengus, dalam hati ia membenarkan kata Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku ada ide. Ulangi gerakan terakhir."

Jihoon melakukan sesuai perintah Soonyoung. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menahan lengan Jihoon dan menariknya untuk berbalik. Membawa jemari itu mendekati bibirnya. Menyapukan kecupan lembut di punggung tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon menatap terkejut, "Ya!"

"Huh?"

"Kau harusnya tidak mencium punggung tangan Yuju." Jihoon menatap marah. "Jangan lakukan itu di panggung Kwon Soonyoung. Atau jangan pernah temui aku lagi."

Soonyoung tertawa, "Jihoon, kau baru saja bilang itu hanya pekerjaan."

"Jangan banyak bicara." Jihoon berjalan menjauh.

"Iya iya .. Aku tidak akan mencium Yuju. Itu kulakukan karena aku berlatih denganmu."

Jihoon tidak mendengar, iya memilih pergi. Dia cemburu asal tau saja. Bohong sekali kalau Jihoon bilang ia tidak cemburu. Tarian yang Soonyoung lakukan banyak mengandung skinship yang membuat dadanya cukup nyeri entah karena apa.

"Jihoon! Tunggu dulu! Hei, aku melakukan ini karena aku berlatih denganmu."

"Ya bagus, kalau kau benar melakukan itu dengan Yuju, aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Aish.. Iya iya.. Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan yuju." Soonyoung menahan lengan Jihoon. "Ingat Ji, ini hanya pekerjaan. Kau tau sendiri aku hanya mencintaimu."

.

"HEOL! Tolong aku mau muntah!"

"Seungcheol hyung! Soonyoung hyung memulai dramanya lagi!"

Soonyoung menatap dua adiknya dengan pandangan marah.

"Jangan ganggu! Pergi!"

END

.hehe

Holla? Apa kabar kalian semua?

Apa kabar hoshi stan?

Apa kabar soonhoon stan?

Apa kabar uji?

Tarian hoshi with mbak yuju kerenkan? Hahahahah *tawamiris*

Sejujurnya aku buntu ide waktu nulis ini. Plis tarian soonyoung itu beneran buat dadaku cekit cekit *alay

Maafkan daku dengan ke gj-an ff ini.

But, mind to review?

~shmnlv


End file.
